ALPHA
by PrincessPEACH97
Summary: cant think of a summary yet... im just too lazy. Its about a girl.. in a wolf pack. blahblah. she fals in love, their love is forbidden. crazy shtttttt happens. :)
1. Chapter 1

_ To my unborn child… Love sucks doesn't it? Trust me... I know. If you asked me last week how I felt about Jose I would have laughed in your face. But this week, especially today.. I don't know what it is but he looks really good. It doesn't help that he's always shirtless now does it? Aha, I'm saying this to say. You might think you like someone. Like I … think I like Jose. But just know that it's not always the best thing. I mean, I'm the daughter of the alpha and he's my brothers best friend. We all grew up together, the rest of the pack and I. We're family. Except, I don't want us to be family… Right? I mean… No! Ugh. Listen… When you grow up and you start …. Feeling things and .. liking other people and well, want things from them. Just stop. Stop feeling that way! Pick up a book and just … pray to God or something. I have to go to school anyways so.. Remember, no feeling things for guys ….. or girls. You know, whatever suits you …. (Preferably guys). _

_Xoxo, _

_Annabell. _

"ANNAAA! Breakfast!"

"Yea, Im coming!" Anna quickly closed her diary and shoved it under her pillow then ran out of her room for a moment then shortly returned after a couple of seconds to look in her mirror. After feeling her assets as she looked at herself she went down stairs".

"Dude I kicked your ass. What happened man?" said Vincent, Anna's brother, chuckling at his mate Jose.

"Isnt it obvious? I let you win" Jose grabbed four more pancakes on his plate.

"Easy! I made those for Anna" pouted Lea, Jose's twin sister, as she took back a pancake from Joses plate and put it on another plate, she reserved for Anna.

Vin grabbed it back and stuff it in his mouth, followed by the rest of the pancakes on his plate. "She dosent eat anything. Shes no wolf… I think they brought home the wrong girl from the hospital"

"Stop it, you know she hates-

"Its fine Lea" interrupted Anna, "You know… I definitely wont miss you when you go to Kanadia for a year"

Vinny had Alpha duties to uphold. He couldn't let his father down, so occasionally he would leave and travel places. Meet with new packs across the world. It was also a good way of finding another alpha. His mother completely disagreed to it because it was affecting with his school work, but since they were werewolves after all Vinny would manage.

"Its Canada for the last time… what are you wearing?"

"What does it look like im wearing" replied Anna as she sat down beside Jose, "Shorts"

"No shit, I don't recall mum letting you buy shorts those … short"

Rolling her eyes, Anna ignored him and started eating, after a bite she looked up and tried to do her best innocent girl impression and asked, "They aren't that short, right Jose?"

Sorry that she asked him, Jose didn't want to be pulled into the argument but he was fine with looking at Anna's legs. "Um .. yea they are a bit … short"

"SEE!" Said Vin with Pancakes full in his mouth.

"Enough, all of you! Vin, its time for you to go and Anna I cant drop you so you'll have to ride with Jose. I have to get to work.

After the goodbyes were sent, and everyone saw Vin off, Annabell and Jose headed off as well. Lea started cleaning all the rooms before she left for work. She was about to leave Annabells room when something fell from the bed. Lea turned around and found a vintage book on the floor, wedged between the night stand and the bed. Her eyes light up when she opened it and shortly after her jaw dropped. She quickly dropped the book on the bed and left the room, heading on to continue her day a little more enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well are you going to come on or just stand there?" Jose asked

"…. You're going to make me ride your motorcycle"

"… And you have a problem with that?"

"But you never make me ride it, when Vin was he-

"But Vin isn't here, and now I can do what I want. So lets go, we're going to be late"

Smiling, Anna got on the motorcycle behind Jose, wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head on his back, smelling the fresh lemon scent he always carried.

Everyone turned around at the school once they heard the motorcycle. All the girls swarmed around Jose as Anna struggled to get out.

"Lea had to work huh" asked a slim girl who walked up to Anna as she got out. She had long red hair, a few freckles, beautiful green eyes and was extremely athletic. Anna was totes jealous of her best friend.

"Unfortunately" sighed Anna as she turned around frowning at the crowd she miraculously escaped.

Jen followed the direction of which Anna was staring off into and smiled. "You know you, if you just walked up to him and tell him you like him, he'll forget about all of them in a heartbeat".

Rolling her eyes, Anna snapped out of her daze and walked into school with Jenna. "Sh, I don't like him" …. "I don't …. I … I don't know, gosh leave me alone".

"Yea, well if you don't make your move soon I'll take him. We cant let all of that meat go to waste now can we" Jen slightly thrusted her hips forward to help Anna connect the dots but was pushed into her locker playfully by her friend.

"He's not that kind of guy"

"What makes you think that"

"Because, I live with him"

"And what makes you think he hasn't done anything when you're not there or maybe when the little virgin is asleep?" replied Jen laughing as she opened her locker.

Before Anna could respond, Amanda, the student councils secretary came up them. Anna and Jen couldn't stand her bubbly personality, Jen more than Anna. "Ohhemmagee, girls. I just booked you two for something scandalous at our fair"

"Oh Really?! Oh my. Thanks so much Amanda, gosh you're such a great secretary. What would this school do without you girl? Like, you're so amazing. Thank you so much. I love you" Jens face suddenly went back to her sour face and rolled her eyes as she walked away, leaving Anna to deal with the problem.

"…. Sorry about that Amanda, what did you have in mind?" Well, I kind of took a poll with the a few guys and asked who they'd want at the kissing booth and-

"Oh, sorry I don't … I don't do kissing booths"

"Relax silly, you're best friend will be there with you. You'll get 15 minutes each, you both have the evening shift'

"Um…. I still don't t-

"Great see you there" Amanda skipped off before Anna could decline the offer.

Sighing, Anna got her things and went straight to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I'll see you tomorrow then"

"You know I don't want to do the kissing booth thing Jen" pouted Anna

"Look at the positive thing out of this An, ask your boyfriend to teach you how to kiss"

".. What?"

"What do you mean what? Ask him to teach you, you obviously don't need to be taught but it's an excuse to kiss him, anyways Dillon's calling me, I'll see you later girl. Love you"

"Yea.. " Anna walked away wondering if she could really pull off what Jen said"

"Hey, how was school"

"How were your girlfriends?"

Jose smirked and pulled Anna towards him while he smirked.

"Jealous are we?"

_Oh my goodness your eyes. And your lips….Of course im jealous, you're mine. I want you, I want you so badl- _"No, lets go"

Anna paced in her room after dinner. She was going to make a fool of herself tomorrow. She started changing into Jose's old shirt he gave her when she was a little girl. The shirt was big enough to cover her waist and private places so it was good enough for her. She lazily fell into her bed and closed her eyes thinking about whether she would still ask someone she called her second brother to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bell! BELL! BELL! Wake up! Its me!" Jose climbed into her bed and shook her gently for Anna to wake up and stop screaming"

Annabell suddenly opened her eyes full of tears and sighed heavily after realizing that it was a dream.

"… I"

"Shh" Jose pulled her into his lap and hugged her disregarding the fact that her bare legs were out.

A couple minutes later, Anna calmed down and stopped crying.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Please don't"

He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Well, let's talk about something else because I know you don't like talking about your nightmares, maybe the fact that you're wearing my shirt"

Anna sat up quickly, completely forgetting what she had and red. "Im sorry, I didn't think you wanted it … back" She slowly got up. "I'll just change…"

Chuckling, Jose pulled her back to him and touched her cheek. "You're blushing… cute" That comment of course made her blush even more.

"Let's talk about something else then huh… What about your job at the fair tomorrow"

Her eyes grew wide. "Still listening to my conversations huh"

Smirking, he pulled her closer. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"… Pardon me?"

"You don't have anything to ask me? Im sure I can help you with your problem?"

… "… you'll teach me…"

"Teach you what…."

"… How to kiss"

Jose smiled and poked at her nose. "Im not kissing you bell"

"So then why did you do that" frowned Anna, "That was a bit mean"

"I'll tell you what to do … we just can't … "

"Jose Marino Grey, do you think that I'll suddenly catch feelings for you" Before he could respond Anna pulled him close. "I think you know me better than someone who catches feelings because of some … kiss"

Jose wasn't afraid that Bell would catch feelings for him, he quite frankly wanted that to happen. He was afraid for himself actually. He tried not to do anything before. He was proud that his friend hasn't come out to play due to the outfit Bell was wearing on him. She dosent know what she does to him. He wanted to be with her… but he knew he couldn't. What would the Alpha say? He was some beta. He knew the two of them would never … become anything.

"So?"

".. Fine, when you're going to kiss someone you don't want to be… too powerful at first. Be gentle, usually the guy leads but when girls are comfortable they take control"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't just… dive in there and-

"Oh, okay. I get it"

"And another thing, no one can know… about this"

Anna nodded and he moved closer to her. Jose brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed her gently then Anna copied his actions and kissed him back. Her heart was racing and there were a million butterflies in her stomach but she didn't care. There they were, kissing. Kissing passionately, their lips craved for one another and they finally received the moment to come together. Annabell spread her legs over his legs resulting in her straddling him. Jose didn't care anymore; he kissed her because he wanted to. He kissed her because she wanted him to. They both didn't care about how wrong this was. They kissed each other for a long time as their hands wondered around each other's body.

Jose put his hand over her bare leg, moving it up slowly as they kissed but he stopped himself as he got to the hem of the shirt. Anna however, encouraged him by pressing herself on him and kissing down his neck. Biting his lip, Jose continued to move his hands up his loose shirt of his to her waist, controlling her movement on him.

Anna slowly lifted up his shirt as she kissed his neck. Jose frowned a little and pulled away.

"We have to-

"Hey Anna did you want the ice-

Lea's own gasp cut her off in midsentence, "-cream"

Anna froze not knowing what to do, whether to run out or to hide under the covers. She slowly slid off of Jose as he got up.

Lea giggled, "My bad… Continue…." She closed the door and ran downstairs. Jose quickly got off the bed, "… Stay here" he left and Anna sighed as he heard the two of them speaking in Spanish. She hated when they did that, she tried her best to listen in on the conversation, all she got from it were the words "No", "Love" and "Secret".


End file.
